extraños comportamientos
by sami-chan hina-ino
Summary: que pasa cuando todos actúan de forma extraña?que pasara cuando una promesa empiece a meter a sasuke en problemas...mal summary pero denle una oportunidad.CAP 4
1. Chapter 1

bueno aquí esta una historia espero y les guste

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen..

.

.

.

.

.

si nos ponemos a pensar los días en la escuela no todo el tiempo son de lo mas normal,aveces pasan cosa inexplicable como que el chico mas popular de la escuela caiga desmallado en plena practica de fútbol o que la chica mas timida del colegio le grite una barbaridad de cosas a unas chicas las cuales la han estado molestado y dijame si el chico mas imperativo del instituto el cual le hace bromas hasta los profesores este de lo mas tranquilo y que halla traído la tarea que de por si es un ¡milagro!...pues o si esas cosas pasan en el high school konoha un reconocido instituto en el cual todos los días pasa algo no muy común..

Sin embargo en un salón de clases de ese mismo instituto están los alumnos reunidos haciendo que? averiguemoslo

-chicos que aremos si nos descubren -hablaba muy preocupada una chica rubia de ojos verdes

-no seas problemática mujer-dijo un chico cabello negro recogido en una coleta

-oh!vamos Shikamaru,Temari tiene razón sabes que lo que hicimos podría causar un expulsión-dijo un chico de cabello marrón y ojos negros

-ahh!(bostezo)que fastidio...-expreso recostándose en la pared

-idiota..!-regaño Temari-estamos hablando de algo serio-expreso molesta

-cierto deberías tomarte las cosas de otra manera Shikamaru-kun-dijo un pelirrojo de ojos verdes serio-están en serios problemas pero díganme a quien se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de robarle esos pergaminos a tsunade-sama eh..?-pregunto aun con su expresión seria

-pues a quien crees.._dijo Temari viendo a Kankuro fijamente

-que..?ustedes estuvieron de acuerdo yo no les coloque un kunai en la cabeza para que aceptaran o si..?-miro desafiante a Temari

-pues pues..-

-ja' vez tengo razón-dijo satisfecho Kankuro

-ahhhh!como odio a esas chicas me tienen harta-grito una chica de cabello negro azulado y ojos grises al entrar al salón

-Hinata-chan...!-dijo sorprendida temari-que paso..?-

-pues esa Tayuya-chan y su grupito me tienen arta viven haciéndome la vida imposible-dijo esto ultimo un poco mas calmada y a la vez con nostalgia sentándose en su asiento correspondiente

-oh! vamos chica no te pongas así-le dijo Temari.-jaja tenia tiempo sin verte fuera de tus cabales gritando como loca jaja desde aquella vez que insultaste a Gaara-kun por no quererse disculpase contigo-rió a carcajadas

-no te burles-dijo con vergüenza Hinata

-si temari-chan no te rias-dijo serio Gaara-porque mejor no dicen que van hacer con ese problema que tienen-

-cierto-dijo Kankuro-pero Shika...-pero al ver a Shikamaru una pena agena lo invadio-como puede quedarse dormido así-Shikamaru esta recostado en la pared con la cabeza en su hombro derecho dormido

-ahs es un vago-expreso Temari-bueno que tal si devolvemos esos pergaminos-

-esta noche lo harán ahorita nos toca física-dijo serio Gaara

-pe-pero teme...dime porque te desmallaste..?-pregunto un rubio de ojos azules preocupado detrás de un pelinegro ojos negros

-Naruto-kun ya te dije que es solo debilidad por tanto entrenamiento..-dijo serio el pelinegro

-Naruto-kun deja ya de preguntarle tanto a Sasuke-kun-dijo un chico de cabello largo marrón y ojos grises

-Neji-kun..!-grito Hinata,corriendo hacia el

-Hinata-chan?-dijo este sorprendido de la reacción de su prima al saltarle encima

-ayúdame..-dijo rogante,Naruto Sasuke y Neji la vieron sin comprender-Tayuya sigue fastidiandome no me deja en paz-

-oh!Hinata-chan no te preocupes yo te protegeré-dijo tono protector Naruto lo que solo Neji sabe molesto Sasuke

-quítate de mi camino dobe-dijo enojado,Naruto se quito y camino hacia Hinata y Neji-Hinata-chan-dijo mas dulce lo que sorprendió a Naruto pero no ha Neji que ya sabia la razón de ese comportamiento-hace cuanto te han estado molestando esas chicas-pregunto

-pueess..-medito-desde hace un mes y no solo me molestan ,sino que también quieren que les haga su tarea y como yo me niego intentan golpearme-dijo con pesar la pelinegra

-bueno no te preocupes que le daremos una lección a esas tontas-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa la que sorprendió a mas de uno

-eh si gracias Sasuke-san-dijo con una sonrisa Hinata

-hola..!-dijo un profesor con la mitad de la cara tapada-todos a sus asientos por favor-ordeno y todos lo hicieron-por favor quiero en mi escritorio el trabajo que mande ayer...supongo que todos lo hicieron cierto..?-pregunto viendo detenidamente a Naruto

-si..!-afirmaron todos

-Naruto..-llamo Kakashi-tráeme tu trabajo-ordeno,todos miraron a naruto el cual solo se había quedado callado,y lo que la mayoría pensaba era(no lo hizo) o (ese flojo nunca hace nada) pero la mayoría se sorprendió al ver a naruto sacando de su mochila el trabajo se paro y camino al escritorio y dejo el trabajo dejando sorprendidos a todos asta el mismo Kakashi

-hay esta completico.._dijo con una sonrisa el rubio y se fue a su asiento y se quedo tranquilo leyendo un libro con la miradas de todos pensado algo como (ese no es el)o (Naruto sabe leer?)

-bueno cada uno va pasando por fila-dijo Kakashi,y así cada uno le entrego sus trabajos,la clase paso milagrosamente tranquila para todos era un alivio que Naruto hubiera estado tranquilo..

-riinnnnn-sonó la campana del receso..

-chicos que les parece si vamos al club después de clases.-sugirió Ino

-si chicos que dicen-la apoyo Hinata

-por mi no hay problema y ustedes chicos-dijo Naruto

-tampoco-dijo Neji

-mmp me da igual-dijo Sasuke

-vamos a almorzar tengo mucha hambre-dijo Kankuro

-hay..Kankuro cuando tu no tienes hambre-se quejo Temari-eh Hinata INO puedo ir con ustedes-dijo ya un poco apenada

-claro..!-dijeron las dos a unisono

-hay que bueno entonces nos vemos al rato-dijo para agarrar a Shikamaru por la oreja para salir del salón

-auu no seas problemática..-se quejaba Shikamaru

-esos dos hacen bonita pareja jiji-dijo Hinata

-vamos a comer si..?-dijo rogante Ino

-si vamos me muero de hambre-dijo kankuro

**En la ****cafetería**

-pero Temari eso es muy problemático para mi,ademas sabes que ahora la oficina de tsunade-sama esta mas vigilada-dijo Shikamaru

-pues ami no me importa,esos estúpidos pergaminos no nos funcionaron de nada así que si o si venimos esta noche ha devolverlos okey-le dijo Temari un poco molesta

-ahs como digas-

-chicos-los llamo hinata

-Hinata por aquí-le dijo Temari alsando una mano para que supiera donde estaba.

-bueno ustedes se olvidan de uno eh-dijo Kankuro llegando con Hinata y sentándose al lado de Shikamaru

-Oigan chicos me acaba de decir Kakashi-sensei que llegan varios nuevos_dijo Sasuke

-si..?cuando..?_pregunto Ino llegando junto a el y sentándose al lado de Hinata

-tal parece que mañana-dijo serio Neji-pero parece que una de ellos es alumna de Tsunade-sama y otros de orochimaru-san-

-entonces son Sakura,Karin,Suigetsu,Sai y juugo_dijo Naruto mientras leía un libro al lado de temari,todos los miraron con cara de whats-que? los conozco pero la pelirosa es una fastidiosa y la pelirroja parece su gemela lo que las diferencia es el color de cabello, también esta Suigetsu que es un bromista de primera me recuerda ami o a kiba también Sai que es un idiota pero un gran pintor y juugo el cual es muy callado y serio se parece a estos tres-dijo señalando a Neji Sasuke y Gaara-las primeras son estudiadas para médicos y los otros para espadachines aunque Juugo tiene doble personalidad y Sai que no se de que ha entrenado si lo único que hace es pintar-hablo pasando la pagina de su lectura

-Naruto-kun...este..tu te sientes bien-pregunto Ino extrañada como todos de comportamiento del rubio

-claro Ino-chan porque lo preguntas?_pregunto aun leyendo su libro

-DOBE...se puede saber que coñadas estas leyendo-dijo arrevatandole el libro a Naruto cuando vio de lo que este trataba-ahh ya entiendo sigue sigue-dijo Sasuke devolviéndoselo

-de que es Sasuke-kun-pregunto Ino intrigada

-pues este en un libro de..-a Sasuke no se le ocurría nada no le iva a decir a las chicas que Naruto estaba leyendo el mismo libro que leía Kakashi-sensei-de una historia de vampiros-

-ah okey-exclamo Ino

** ya en la salida**

-bueno chicos al club Hinata que se valla con Sasuke,Naruto conmigo e Ino y Shikamaru,Temari y Kankuro se valla en el auto de Gaara-dijo Neji todos aceptaron gustosos..

**En el auto de Sasuke**

-me pregunto porque Kiba no habrá venido hoy cierto sasuke?-

-mmp si-respondió mirando el camino

-mm oye gracias por querer ayudarme con lo de Tayuya-le dijo hinata

-no agradezcas...sabes que siempre te cuidare de lo que te haga daño-respondió Sasuke

-Sasuke porque eres tan atento conmigo-'le pregunto Hinata,por lo que Sasuke detuvo el coche ya habían llegado y Hinata lo miraba fijamente

-tal vez no lo recuerdes pero cuando eramos pequeños le hice una promesa a Neji, fue..-dijo Sasuke mirándola fijamente-que siempre que estuviera en mis manos protegerte lo haría "aunque sea de mi mismo" ahora vamos princesa los demás nos esperan-dijo para bajarse del auto Hinata hizo lo mismo

-chicos apúrense_dijo Ino

**adentro del club**

-chicas devengaran ir a cambiarse igual que nosotros no podemos estar en uniforme aquí-sugirió Gaara por lo que todos fueron a cambiarse sus uniformes por chores cortos negros y franelas blancas con tenis del mismo color

-chicos miren quien esta nadado en la alberca-dijo Temari un poco sorprendida

-si..miren es..-

.

.

.

**lograran Shikamaru y Temari entrar en la oficina de Tsunade?porque Naruto esta leyendo el mismo libro de Kakashi?como le caerán los nuevos chicos que Naruto conoce a los demás..? quien sera el que esta en la nadando en la alberca? **

soy nueva no sean tan malitos...


	2. Chapter 2

bueno aqui esta la conti...

naruto no me pertenece

**anteriormente..**

-chicos miren quien esta nadado en la alberca-dijo Temari un poco sorprendida

-si..miren es..-

...

-pero si es..S-Shion-dijo sorprendido Naruto

-que esta haciendo ella aquí-pregunto Ino in poco molesta

-no lo se..-pronuncio Kankuro

-yo tampoco pero lo voy averiguar-dijo decidido Naruto,caminando asía la chica la cual se sorprendió al verlo

-N-Naruto..-grito ella saltándole encima al rubio callendo con el hacia el suelo el cual estaba un poco mojado

-Shion que estas haciendo aquí..?_pregunto el rubio debajo de ella un poco sonrojado

-pensé que sabias que Tsunade-sama me mando a buscar al parecer algo pasa con los comportamientos de sus queridos alumnos..-dijo con voz maliciosa-algunos se están saliendo de control pero..-no pudo terminar porque alguien la halo hacia arriba

-que crees que hacer Shion-chan-dijo Ino un poco enojada

-nada que te importe Ino-chan-la miro desafiante para nadie era nuevo que Shion e Ino no se llevaran bien

-hola Shion-san-saludo Hinata y shion la abrazo

-hinata-chan te he dicho que no me digas san-le dijo al oído

-l-lo siento-se disculpo la ojiblanca

-Shion-chan porque as vuelto criamos que no vendrías por un buen tiempo-pregunto Shikamaru

-he-he pues yo tampoco jeje Tsunade-sama me mando a buscar ayer y me dijo que si quería podía venir a nadar un rato o a jugar-dijo la chica rubia

-a mi no me dijo nada y a ti Sasuke-pregunto Neji,Sasuke negó con la cabeza

-cuanto tiempo estarás aquí-pregunto secamente Gaara

-parece que permanentemente-todos la miraron interrogantes-no se porque...pero algo esta sucediendo con el instituto al parecer la aldea ya no puede mantener la barrera en pie,me dijo mi padre(si..aquí ella tiene padre)que en el mundo de los humanos esta haciendo algo para romper la barrera-

-entonces estamos en serios problemas pero no entiendo porque Tsunade no nos ha puesto al tanto de la situación-dijo Temari

-tal vez no quiere que nos preocupemos,en especial por los fenómenos sabes su problema con la sangre humana seria todo un desastre lo siento chicos pero sabemos que ustedes no se pueden controlar al olor de un humano-dijo Shion

-no tienes que recordarlo-expreso Neji con el seño fruncido

-pero no solo seria con nosotros los fenómenos también otra clase de especie que no soportan a los humanos como orochimaru-san o shino-kun-dijo Hinata

-pero gracias a esto-dijo Ino mostrando un brazalete o un cristal en el medio lo suficientemente pequeña para no llamar la atención-tenemos apariencia humana-

-cierto pero sabes que al romperse la barrera se romperá el cristal se destruiría con ella-dijo Gaara

-necesitamos ir para el instituto para hablar con Tsunde-sama-dijo Shikamaru

-no es necesario ir tan lejos Shika..-dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos

-oka-chan-pronuncio naruto

-vamos a otro lugar quieren este lugar esta muy húmedo y Shion camina ha ponerte ropa nos vemos en el restauran-ordeno Tsunade por lo que la chica obedeció-y ustedes caminen conmigo-todos la siguieron

**en el restaurante del club **

-tsunade-sama porque no nos había puesto al tanto de lo que esta pasando-pregunto Sasuke

-sabes que todos se saldrían de control al enterarse de que los humanos quieren entrar al mundo sobrenatural,y para nadie es un secreto que muchos no les agradan los humano-miro a hinata-estamos haciendo lo posible por mantener la barrera en pie,minato tiene que crear un nuevo jutsu para eso-

-oto-san..oka-san eso no es peligroso-pregunto el rubio

-claro que lo es pero tu padre esta asiendo todo lo posible para que eso le quede perfecto-dijo Shion la cual acaba de llegar tsunade-sama parece que tus alumnos no le obedecieron muy bien-

-por...-paro en seco-este muchacho no que..-fue interrumpida

-oh vamos Tsunade-sama estaba muy aburrido-dijo una voz proveniente de arriba

-Sai que estas asiendo aquí..-

.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARA..**


	3. yo te protegeré

**aquí**** esta la continuación lo siento sabrán y entenderán que tengo clases y les juro que no me sentía inspirada bueno esta es la conti espero les guste..**

**gracias por sus reviews..**

**naruto no me pertenece...aunque si lo hiciera Sakura no fuera la protagonista y hinata si pero bueno no lo es..**

.

.

.

.

-Sai que estas haciendo aquí-pregunto Shion alzando la voz

-no oíste o eres sorda,ando aburrido y los chicos vienen a paso de tortuga-dijo Sai en la misma posición

-chicos el es Sai sera su nuevo compañero y..-la rubia mayor fue interrumpida

-y también ayudare con todo eso de que los humanos quieren entrar-dijo Sai

-tsunade-sama porque los humanos quieren entrar?si fueron ellos los que nos desterraron de su mundo enviándonos a otra dimensión no lo entiendo-pregunto kankuro

-simple buscan algo y saben que lo pueden conseguir aquí..cierto tsunade-dijo shikamaru

-cierto..-afirmo tsunade

-pero que buscan-

-aun no lo sabemos..pero parece ser algo sumamente importante para que estén haciendo todo lo posible por entrar a este mundo-dijo tsunade con suma seriedad

-puede ser...-pensó sasuke mirando fijamente a neji el cual le asintió,si los dos estaban pensando lo mismo quiere decir que estarán en muchos problemas

-tal vez no es algo sino alguien-dijo Sai desde la misma posición de cabeza

-un vam..-neji le tapo la boca a naruto

-cállate idiota..-le susurro,miro a hinata -tsunade-sama que pasaría si los humanos entrasen y consiguieran lo que creen que estan buscando-pregunto,por lo que recibió una mirada interrogante de los demás-

-no se que pasaría Neji-dijo tsunade

-tsunade-sama usted como medico sabe muy bien que si los humanos entrases sucedería lo peor con la habitantes de konoha empezando por ellos-señalo a y sasuke-hay fenómenos aquí que no pueden controlarse al olor de la sangre y otros odian a los humanos,sin embargo para otros seria una oportunidad de salir de este lugar al cual hemos estado desterrados por siglo-dijo Sai

-eso lo se Sai sin embargo,al no saber que es lo que quieren se nos hace mas difícil todo esto-miro a neji y a sasuke-alguien sumamente importante que querrían los humanos alguien que tenga un gran poder,alguien al que estén seguros que puedan manejar,alguien que aun así muestre su odio por los humanos quien seria esa persona-miro a hinata y a naruto-esto es indescifrable no lo crees sasuke-miro al suso dicho levantar la mirada y mostrarle sus ojos rojos,al igual que neji mirándola con venas al rededor de sus ojos

-si lo es tsunade-sama ustedes dos nos vamos-dijo sasuke levantándose-Naruto te vienes con nosotros o te..-callo al mirar a las dos rubias agarrar a naruto por cada brazo-creo que es mejor que te quedes te divertirás mas-lo miro con una media sonrisa-tsunade-sama luego hablaremos usted y yo-dijo para irse seguidos de neji y hinata

**afuera con neji sasuke y hinata..**

-hinata-chan sasuke te llevara a casa,tengo unos asuntos pendientes con shikamaru sobre el instituto-aviso neji

-eh n-no te preocupes Neji-kun-dijo hinata

-bien hinata-chan vamos-dijo sasuke

-sasuke-kun-llamo hinata mientras el conducía

-si que sucede-pregunto mirando el camino

-ser un vampiro es algo de lo desvariamos estar orgullosos-pregunto mirando el camino para no mirarle a la cara

-depende de como te lo tomes,si le haces esa pregunta a tu padre estoy seguro que reaccionaria de una manera violenta contigo-detuvo el auto en un parque-ven baja vamos a pasear-le dijo para bajarse del auto mirando como ella dudaba y luego lo hacia,camino hacia unos columpios y se sentó en uno la vio hacer lo mismo y luego mirarle

-sabes mi padre siempre me ha despreciado,porque..-sonrió-tengo mas poder que el y no se como usarlo,mira que ni siquiera puedo defenderme de una tontas en el instituto,soy muy devil-bajo la mirada

-hinata-chan-llamo el parar que lo mirase y ella lo hizo de inmediato-tu no eres devil,solo que no eres igual a los hyuga,tu eres especial,tienes un poder único,ser un vampiro de clase alta no es fácil para ninguno de nosotros tres,lo dijo por neji tu y yo-

-y-yo no soy de clase alto sasuke-kun no lo soy,nunca he podido nun-ca h-he p-podido-se le hacia difícil decir esas palabra y sasuke se dio cuenta de eso,se levanto ella lo miro confundida,y luego la jalo para que se parara y así poder abrazarla fuertemente

-deja de decir bobadas,no me siento orgulloso de beber sangre de otros seres,no me siento orgulloso de necesitar de sangre para poder sobrevivir,no me siento orgulloso de ser un vampiro de clase alta,pero sabes de que si me siento orgulloso-ella le miro son comprender-de ti hinata-

-d-de mi-dijo confundida

-claro tu siendo una vampiro as logrado sobrevivir sin beber sangre,as logrado desarrollar el byakugan sin necesidad de matar,y tienes un poder que superar a cualquiera..tu padre no te desprecia por ser devil te desprecia por saber que has podido lograr cosas siendo un vampiro que cualquiera del clan uchiha o del clan hyuga-le dijo de manera cariñosa sasuke

-sasuke-kun gracias por decirme todas estas cosas..-dijo abrazándolo mas fuerte aun

-hinata se que odias a los humanos-hinata lo miro seria-serias capaz de matar alguno si entrasen a konoha-le pregunto mirándola a los ojos,vio como ella activo su byakugan

-porque preguntas si sabes que lo haría-lo miro fríamente-sasuke sabes que yo se,que los humanos quieren entrar por mi,ella no lo habrá entendido pero yo si,aveces hinata puede reaccionar de maneras indescriptible pero ella sabe porque lo hace,y tu como neji saben que su debilidad son los humanos,nosotras no nos dejaremos vencer tan fácil por simples seres con maquinas avanzadas y lo sabes,no te preocupes que yo se que nos protegerás-

-claro que lo haré-le dijo sasuke ya estaba acostumbrados a los cambios de personalidad de hinata en los mejores momentos de ellos dos-hinata no te preocupes yo siempre te protegeré y neji también lo ara no te preocupes por eso-

**mientras en el club **

-oka-san ire con Ino-chan y shion-san a cenar-aviso naruto mientras caminaba con las dos chiocas asia la salida

-hey naruto-kun yo voy con ustedes ni pienses que me dejaras aquí con los amargados vente tu chico nuevo-grito kankuro,invito a Sai porque tsunade le dijo que se lo llevara

-tsunade-sama tome-dijo shikamaru entregándole los pergaminos-fue muy astuta ni yo pude abrirlos,necesito que usted lo haga tiene un contenido muy importante para nosotros-miro a temari

-shikamaru-kun sabia que irías a mi oficina por los pergaminos solo era de esperar,estos pergaminos esta el secreto del clan uchiha y lo sabes porque insistes tanto en saber su contenido-pregunto desactivando el sello del los pergaminos

-ustedes piensan que ellos solo vienen por el poder que tiene ella,pero el también oculta un gran poder y sabre que clase de poder es si logro estudiar eso pergaminos,es un poder muy grande casi como el de naruto-kun solo que no se asta donde sea capaz el de aguantarlo-

- esta hablando shikamaru de lo que hemos estado averiguando por mese-dijo temari

-entonces ya saben que ellos pueden desarrollar ese poder-dijo alguien a sus espaldas

-tu..-dijo sorprendida tsunade

**continuara...**


	4. CONECTADOS

**hola..si lo se me tarde un poco pero aquí esta el capitulo espero y les guste..**

**".."pensamiento**

**-...-****diálogos**

**Naruto no me pertenece desgraciadamente..T.T**

**En el capitulo anterior.**

-shikamaru-kun sabia que irías a mi oficina por los pergaminos solo era de esperar,estos pergaminos esta el secreto del clan uchiha y lo sabes porque insistes tanto en saber su contenido-pregunto desactivando el sello del los pergaminos

-ustedes piensan que ellos solo vienen por el poder que tiene ella,pero el también oculta un gran poder y sabre que clase de poder es si logro estudiar eso pergaminos,es un poder muy grande casi como el de naruto-kun solo que no se asta donde sea capaz el de aguantarlo-

- esta hablando shikamaru de lo que hemos estado averiguando por mese-dijo temari

-entonces ya saben que ellos pueden desarrollar ese poder-dijo alguien a sus espaldas

-tu..-dijo sorprendida tsunade.

**.**

.

.

.

.

-tu-dijo sorprendida tsunade-tu sabias de esto-pregunto

-si tsunade ya estoy al tanto de la situación después de todo sasuke es mi hermano-dijo itachi-aparte los AMBUS fuimos uno de los primeros que se enteraron-

-quien se los dijo-pregunto la rubia

-el consejo-respondió

-quien mas aparte de los AMBUS y el consejo sabe de lo que esta pasando-pregunto tsunade

-los jounin los hyuga y los uchiha-

-los uchiha y los hyuga saben de lo que esta sucediendo-pregunto exaltada

-si tsunade mis padres y el consejo uchiha ya están al tanto de la situación y he de decirle que no estaban muy contentos de saber que usted le oculto esto-

-me tengo que ir-dijo tsunade levantándose de la silla-con ustedes hablare mañana en el instituto ok..?-los chicos asintieron y luego desapareció,itachi miro a los tres chicos que se encontraban en la mesa y al igual que ellos tomo asiento en esta

-shikamaru nara,hijo de shikaku nara jefe del escuadrón de inteligencia, y el mejor chunin de su generación,fuiste el primero que a la edad de 12 años que dirigió el escuadrón de inteligencia en desarrollo y eres el que esconde la inteligencia detrás de tsunade-dijo itachi mirando fijamente a shikamaru

-itachi uchiha,hijo mayor de fugaku uchiha líder del clan uchiha,considerado el mejor de su generación pues se graduó de la academia a los 7 años y logro dominar la técnica ocular sharingan un año después,paso el examen chunin a los 10 años y se convirtió en capitán del escuadrón AMBU los 13, nombrándolo así como el genio del los uchiha sobrepasando la expectativas del mismo clan-dijo shikamaru de igual manera,temari se dio cuanta que la cosa se estaba tensando

-que es lo que le quiere preguntar a shikamaru-kun itachi-pregunto Gaara opinando por primera vez,esos dos se miraban como si quisieran matarse y eso de verdad le incomodaba

-tks,que tanto sabes de mi hermano-pregunto con el ceño fruncido,pero con el semblante serio y calmado de siempre

-se que sasuke-kun esta conectado con Hyuga hinata-respondió shikamaru mostrandole el pergamino que tsunade le había entregado hace algunos minutos

-como esque tienes ese pergamino en tu poder si ese..-callo al recordar que ese pergamino había quedado bajo el poder del antiguo hokague y como ahora tsunade era la hokague le habría dado eso pergaminos para que lo analizara y le diera una buena respuesta de que es lo que pasa con los clanes mas antiguos de konoha-ya veo-susurro

-itachi-san tampoco era tan necesario leer estos pergaminos ya había supuesto algo como eso,solo que quería verificar mi teoría y por lo que vi estaba en lo cierto-dijo shikamaru

-dime algo nara desde cuando les encomendaron la misión de investigar el secreto detrás de sasuke los uchiha y los hyuga-pregunto itachi a lo que temari se sorprendió se supone que solo la hokage en este caso seria tsunade y el consejo sabia de su misión,como se pudo a ver enterado?se preguntaba la rubia

-como sabes que nos encomendaron una misión?-pregunto temari

-ustedes por su cuenta no se pondrían a investigar algo tan delicado como esto,si no fuera porque fuera una misión o me equivoco,ademas de que tienen el riesgo de que si un miembro del clan se entera los podría eliminar por eso han tenido la mayor precaución posible sobre esto-dijo itachi-haci que vuelvo a preguntar desde hace cuanto han estado averiguando sobre los clanes en especial sobre mi hermano-pregunto ya mostrando un poco de enfado

-desde hace tres meses-dijo shikamaru

-"desde hace tanto han estado ellos con eso"-pensó Gaara

-desde hace tres meses hemos estado averiguando el secreto de los clanes mas poderosos de konoha y no solo de konoha tanto el sharingan como el byakugan son las técnicas oculares mas poderosa de nuestra dimensión y eso lo sabes,sin embargo cada una de ellas tienen su secreto y su origen y eso es lo que estamos averiguando,pero no estábamos enterados que alguien mas aparte de nosotros-dijo shikamaru

-itachi-san puedo hacerle una pregunta-

-claro temari-

-porque el poder de sasuke-kun es superior al de hinata-san?si ella ha sido el único vampiro en siglos que a podido vivir sin la extracción de sangre-pregunto por lo que itachi suspiro y shikamaru la vio con reproche

-te has dado cuenta de eso he-dijo itachi mas para el que para temari-es algo simple ellos están conectados por lo que mientras sasuke extrae sangre nutre a hinata y vise versa,solo que hinata se traumo con la muerte de su madre y por eso odia y no puede extraer la sangre,se dice que ella es el vampiro mas poderoso de este siglo pero no lo seria sin la ayuda de mi tonto hermano menor-

-que tan grande seria el poder de ellos si se unieran,me refiero a que pasaría si ellos se vuelven uno saben que eso podría pasar-pregunto gaara el estaba al tanto de la situación y no le hacia bien sentirse excluido de algo tan importante como lo era ese tema

-podría pasar pero eso no pasara-respondió de manera seca y decidida,para eso estaba itachi allí,el no dejaría que ellos hicieran eso,el no dejaría que su hermano y la chica se volvieran uno,para el estaba allí para impedirlo para protegerlos de ese destino que le dieron al nacer,ese era su adjetivo proteger a esos chicos y eso lo que estaba haciendo asta hora

**Mientras en la mansión uchiha**

-sasuke sabes que tu primo llego hoy verdad-pregunto fugaku con voz firme,el padre de sasuke era un hombre decidido, frió,seco suspicaz y calculador

-si padre hoy lo vi,segun dijo venia a ayudar con eso de los humanos y la barrera dimensional-respondió sasuke mirando fijamente a su padre,hace algunos años no podía ni mirarlo a la cara pero con el paso del tiempo aprendió a desafiarlo y a darse cuenta que cuando su padre mordía pero no ladraba,era directo y feroz el no andaba con amenazas el solo lo hacia sin mas y eso era lo que admiraba de su padre el sabia como era su padre y siempre estaba preparado para su mordida y no su ladrido

-muy bien,hoy hable con Hiashi-san me dijo que hinata-chan ha estado un poco extraña sabes a que se debe eso-pregunto con suavidez y firmeza

-hinata-san se siente mal por no saber usar sus poderes adecuadamente,ella piensa que por eso es devil y realmente no lo es,se siente inútil por nunca a ver podido absorber sangre y no poder defenderse-fugaku escuchaba atentamente a su hijo menor,el sabia lo importante que era hinata para el y sabia que de alguna manera eso le afectaba-padre porque hinata y yo estamos conectados-pregunto por lo que fugaku cambio su semblante tranquilo y relagado a uno serio,demasiado serio pensaba sasuke

-sasuke sabes muy bien que hemos hablado de estos muchas veces,fue un trato de paz entre los clanes y las dimensiones su unión eso es todo vele el lado bueno gracias a ustedes y a su poder nuestra dimensión ha estado a salvo estos últimos 150 años(en esta historia esa edad es muy joven para un vampiro ya que ninguno de nuestro personajes tiene 16 o 17 años todos son unos viejos jóvenes jeje)y deja de preguntar cosas que ya sabes, deberías entrenar a hinata-chan tienes el mismo poder que ella az algo para ayudarla-se levanto de su escritorio y camino hacia la puerta-y hijo protege a hinata-chan las cosas no se pondrán nada fácil-dicho esto salio del despacho dejando a un sasuke pensativo

**En la oficina de tsunade**

-COMO DEJAN QUE SAI HAGA LO QUE LE VENGA EN GANA POR ALGO LO DEJE CON USTEDES-grito tsunade enojada,a sus alumnos

-lo siento tsunade-sama pero Sai es muy astuto hizo un clon de tinta sin que nos diéramos cuenta,y huso su poder de vampiro para desaparecer de nuestro lado-dijo Sakura,una chica de cabello rosa corto asta sus hombros,figura de cuerpo normal delgada de estatura alta,especialista en medicina igual que tsunade siendo una demonio de luz y de rango chunin

-ESA NO ES EXCUSA SAKURA-dijo de igual manera la rubia mayor

-oh vamos tsunade no nos eches solo la culpa a nosotros el también tiene mucho que ver,se supone que tendría que permanecer con nosotros y no desaparecerse de esa manera-dijo Karin,chica de cabello rojo largo,estatura alta,delgada al igual que Sakura especialista en medicina y ademas en rastreo siendo una demonio sensorial de la noche de rango chunin

-estoy de acuerdo con la zanahoria, Sai tenia que quedarse con nosotros y se escapo ya uno no puede hacer nada-dijo Suigetsu recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Karin, Suigetsu era un chico bromista cabello color lila corto asta los hombros, espadachín y siendo un demonio agua de rango chunin

-tsunade-sama tiene razón era nuestra responsabilidad estar al pendiente del chico uchiha-dijo juugo apoyando a la hokague y recibiendo miradas de desaprobación de sus compañeros,juugo era un chico de estatura alta cabellos naranja corto y con doble personalidad y un demonio maldito de rango chunin

-por fin alguien razonable,mas le vale que fugaku no me llame la atención por su incompetencia ahora fuera de mi oficina solo se que Suigetsu,todos salieron excepto el susodicho

-que pasa tsunade-pregunto esto

-te tengo un encargo-dijo de manera seria la rubia

-que clase de encargo-pregunto este intrigado esa señora nunca le encomendaba nada a el

-sera mas como una misión-saco un papel de una cajeta de su escritorio-quiero que te encargues de encontrarme al pervertido de jiraiya, aquí esta donde lo vieron por ultima vez az todo lo posible por encontrarlo necesito que ayude a minato con el nuevo jutsu para fortalecer la barrera tienes un día-le dijo tsunade

-mmp como digas me retiro vieja-dijo para desaparecer

-Suigetsu-dijo entre dientes-NO ME DIGAS VIEJA-grito

-ya ya ya tsunade-sama ya sabe como son ellos-dijo shizune

**En la mansión hyuga**

-hinata-chan-llamo hanabi

-dime-

-te busca un chico parecido a sasuke-le dijo,lo que entraño a hinata pero de igual manera salio a atender a su visita

-hola hinata-chan-saludo el chico

-Óbito..-dijo sorprendida..

.

.

.

y...asta qui espero le haiga gustado..he acepto,sugerencias,criticas si ven algún horror ortográfico plis háganmelo saber..

si no les gusta algo de igual manera díganme..e intento mejorarlo..ah díganme que piensan de como coloque a itachi-san xfis bueno sin mas me despido..asta en próximo capitulo

besos..:*


End file.
